Display stands for round objects such as French macarons and truffles are often cumbersome, delicate, heavy, require storage, space consuming, and are displeasing to the eye. Furthermore, such display stands often cannot serve multiple purposes such as flower display, organizer, storage device, and decorative item simultaneously.
Existing display stands are often difficult to find in brick-and-mortar vendor locations, and must be purchased from online vendors. Depending on a user's location, expensive shipment charges may be incurred due to the excessive weight and/or large dimensions of the products.
The decorative capacity of existing display stands is limited. Often, the display itself is limited by its design and ornamentation to any further decoration. In other words, many existing display stands may only be decorated by the addition of the object for display. Furthermore, such displays have few, if any, variations of set up, and are therefore not very versatile. Additionally, once assembled and decorated, existing display stands are often difficult to transport.
One commonly used display stand for macarons consists of a set of short stackable cups with protruding rims that serve as shelves. The cups partly nest into one another creating a tower of spaced apart shelves. These display stands may be inconvenient for users because they are cumbersome to transport and store when not in use, difficult to carry when assembled and decorated, space consuming to display and store, not disposable, usually because they are costly, and often require hand-washing.
Another example of an existing disposable French macaron display stand requires the dessert to be adhered to the display by an adhesive. Such display stands may also include an integrated box that is often inseparable from the display stand. Such non-removable display boxes may also require disassembly around the display stand, consuming valuable space on a display table, inconveniencing the user, and lacking elegance in presentation.
French macarons may also be displayed in disposable boxes. Such boxes may be simple rectangular boxes or may be specialized to house French macarons.
Specialized boxes may include macaron-shaped indentations to house the desserts. Such displays therefore only accommodate one size and shape of item that can be displayed, inconveniencing the user, and limiting the goods that can be displayed. Both simple and specialized boxes have the convenience of portability, however they are neither elegant nor versatile.
Cupcake stands provide another example of a common disposable dessert display stand. Disposable cupcake stands are most often constructed from heavy cardboard. Such display stands include a display surface with legs. Several of these cardboard display surfaces with legs are stacked one above the other to create a tower of display shelves. Such display stands are only suitable for flat-bottomed items such as cupcakes and are not suitable for round-shaped desserts such as French macarons, truffles, and other round items. Furthermore, they are not customizable and are limited in their decorative capacity.
French choux, small round pastries, are often displayed without the aid of an external stand. The choux pastries are stacked into a cone shape and adhered to one another using an edible adhesive such as caramel. This beautiful edible display is known as a croquembouche. Croquembouches are very difficult and time-consuming to make. To aid in the assembly of the croquembouche display, pastry chefs sometimes use cones constructed of food-safe materials as a base to which they adhere and decorate a layer of choux pastries. A significant amount of skill and time is required to assemble croquembouche, even with the aid of a cone base.
There is therefore a need to mitigate, if not overcome, the shortcomings of the prior art and to provide a display stand that is customizable, disposable, versatile, easy to assemble, lightweight and portable.